


His Yuletide Treat

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Yet Another Twelve Days of Christmas [1]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Gen, werewolf!Lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Adam has promised the werewolf a special Yuletide treat.
Series: Yet Another Twelve Days of Christmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068605
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	His Yuletide Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vix_spes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/gifts).



> I am very grateful to Okapi for the prompt.

“Please tell me you’re joking,” Ros Myers said.

“No, I’m perfectly serious,” Adam Carter replied. “We are going to see Father Christmas this afternoon.”

“I’m probably going to regret asking, but why?”

Adam pointed at the werewolf, who was curled up fast asleep under Adam’s desk, and said, “Every time he saw a picture of Father Christmas last month, he would paw at it. So in the end I promised I would see what I could do.”

“You found someone who was prepared to allow a very large dog to visit their Father Christmas?” Ros found it hard not to sound totally incredulous.

“Malcolm had a contact who has obliged.”

“Promise me you’ll take pictures.”

“Of course.”

***

When Adam was ready to leave the Grid that afternoon, the werewolf was practically beside himself with excitement, running round in circles, trying to catch his tail.

“Good luck,” Ros called, then added, “Have fun!” as the werewolf looked back at her. He wagged his tail in response.

***

They were back an hour later. The werewolf bounced in and then bounced back to Adam, who gave him a bag, which he carried over to Ros. He dropped the bag at her feet and proceeded to pull the contents out for her to inspect. 

She grinned as he did so. “One snowman toy. Does it squeak? So it does! A smart new collar, good quality leather, just what the best dressed werewolf about town is wearing this season. And a very fetching bow tie.” She bent down and picked up the bow tie to have a better look. “From a painting by Monet no less, very fashionable.”

Adam had taken a video of the werewolf meeting Father Christmas, which he showed Ros.

“He looks so happy,” she said. She watched as he accepted his present and then shook himself from his shoulders to his tail. “Do you think it’s the first time he’s ever been to see Father Christmas?”

“It wouldn’t surprise me.” Turning to the werewolf, Adam said. “Now you’ve shown Ros your presents, do you think it’s time we went home?”

The werewolf wagged his tail, Adam picked up the presents and put them back in the bag, and they left, Adam calling out ‘Happy Christmas’ as he departed.


End file.
